Death
by dot823
Summary: We have all heard of how Emmett ran into his singer and killed him or her in an ally. This story is a short story about Caitlin Lee Novak, his singer, as he ran into her and killed her. Not my best, please read my other stories they're all way better!


**a/n ok, I have been soooooooo busy lately, but if I wasn't, I would have written this sooner. It's a oneshot about Emmett and his singer in the ally in his singers point of view. If you like it, I'm writing a story with kait1993 right now in Edward and Bella's pov's, I wrote the first chapter, but it's on hers, cuz it was her idea. You can get to it on my account, in my faves. If you read Irresistible, or if you are reading any of my other serious stories, I'm going to get the Irresistible sequel up soon, and I'm going to try to finish Cullen Changes. I'll shut up now…**

Death

I'm Caitlin, a 14 year old girl who wants to have a family some day.

I was heading back home from the book store, I had just picked up the book The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer. It's a small book, but I'm not a big reader, so any book its size would take me about a month to finish it.

I was walking and reading when I heard a low, melodic voice behind me.

"Hello," said the man behind me.

I spun around, ready to take out some criminal with my purse, or call for help, but when I did, I was met with the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He had a perfect smile, dazzlingly white teeth, in perfect rows, his curly, short, brown hair was absolutely lovely. His eyes were light brown, almost gold, but not yet. He had deadly pale skin, covering muscle over muscle, but these things I had barely noticed, I was too dazzled.

He spoke again.

"Hello?"

"Uh…Um…H-hi!" I said, a little frightened, for some reason.

"I'm Emmett, what's your name?"

I realized for the first time that he seemed really tense, like he wanted to pounce on something, or someone.

"I'm Caitlin," I said before I could remember that it's not safe to say this to someone I barely knew.

"Where are you going? I'm heading home," he told me again, his gold eyes eager for me to tell him. I told him I was also going home, and he asked me where I lived.

"Shell Creek." I said, I was almost hypnotized by him.

"I live there too! I heard that there is a shortcut, through this ally." He told me, pointing to the ally that was across the street.

I knew better than to follow a stranger to a dark ally, but I did, anyway.

We walked about a foot before I could see the brick wall. Another yard, and I could see there was no ladder, or way around it, but he had already grabbed me, and pulled me to the back.

There, everything went by like a blur.

His pale skin shot around, making sure no one saw him, probably. I couldn't have gotten more than an inch by the time he was back, and when he did come back, he was grinning wildly.

He told me nothing about what he was doing, he just grabbed me, and smelled me.

He sighed in relief, then leaned down.

Only a second had past by, I asked him, what he was doing, but all he did was run his teeth over my neck.

He bit into me and started to suck my blood. He was a vampire, but vampires didn't exist! It didn't matter though, because he kept doing it, kept sucking at my blood.

A second later, I felt terrible pain. I started to yell but it didn't even get more than as loud as a fly before he grabbed my neck, choking me, and covered my mouth at the same time.

It got tighter and tighter, soon, though, I couldn't breath at all. The pain just spread through me. Pain as burning in my body as a fire.

I kept trying to get a breath, but I was loosing my strength.

I heard a single snap, a second later, along with feeling my head go back, too far, and I just…disappeared.

I was dead.

Afterwards: Caitlin Lee Novak was never found. They believe that she was killed in a fire in an ally she was seen entering in with a boy a few hours before the fire started. The boy is believed dead as well.

**a/n the last bit was just about how she was found dead, cuz yeah…you can't be found dead in an ally with all your blood sucked out! I don't know why, but I like the name Caitlin, and it reminded me of twins at my school, with the last name Novak, for some reason, and I used part of the other twins' name as the middle name…**


End file.
